Forever Gone
by Brightheart0112
Summary: Hermione Granger finds an unknown book that takes her and her three best friends back...back where no one knows who they are.
1. The Book

Forever Gone

The Book

---

Author's Note: Hullo! I find "back in time" fanfic fascinating so I decided to write one myself. So, each chapter is written in someone else's point of view. R & R!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own. All Characters Belong To JKR However Much I Wish They Belonged To Me It Will Never Happen.

---

I grimaced as I flipped through the heavy pages. A flurry of dust sprang up and danced around me, making me cough. I let out a noise of frustrated and slammed it shut. It was useless, really. I stood up and turned to examine the books behind me. Most of them were so old the titles had been worn out. I reached out and pulled a fat, navy blue on off the shelf and a smaller one fell out behind it and landed on the floor with a thud.

Curiously, I picked it up. It was by far older than any book I have ever seen. I turned it in my hands, inspecting the gold pages. A small clasp bolted the front and back cover together. Glancing around, I pocketed it.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron's voiced floated out from the other side of the shelf. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, poking my head around the corner so he could see me. "Just looking."

"I reckon you know where every book is in this place," he said, running a hand through his startling red hair. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," I repeated. He frowned, but turned back to the shelf. He glanced back at me.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"I suppose," I lied. In fact, I hadn't even started, but I could tell he was getting rather bored.

"Brilliant," he said loudly. "Where's Harry?"

"He left a while ago to go back to the common room," I responded, picking up my books and stuffing them in my bag. Ron's face pinched up and I could tell that he thought that Harry and Ginny were "going at it" in his words, somewhere. I touched his hand.

"Come on, let's go back," I said softly. His face softened as he looked down at me and together we walked back to the tower.

---

As Ron and I walked through the portrait hole, I noticed the common room was unusually dark. The flames were dying in the fireplace, but Harry was sitting on the floor in front of it, starting deeply into it. Ginny was sitting cross-legged on the couch behind him, scratching out something with her quill. Only she looked up when we came in.

"OY! What's going on in here?" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" I hissed.

"What makes you think we're doing anything? We're five feet apart!" Ginny answered smartly. Harry still stared into the dying flames.

"But you could've been doing something!" Ron retorted.

"How do you reckon? I've been doing my homework for the last three hours! Harry only just got here an hour ago!" Ginny fired back.

I let them go at it while I walked over to Harry.

"Harry?" I asked. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said flatly. The same thing I had told Ron only minutes ago. He looked at me.

"What's in your pocket?" he asked in a different voice.

"A book," I replied, pulling it out. "I couldn't open it though, there's a lock."

"What lock?" Harry asked, opening the book.

Immediately, there was loud bang and flash of white light. I knew nothing more.


	2. Proper Girls

Forever Gone

Proper Girls

---

Disclaimer: I Shall Repeat This Again For Reasons Unknown Because Everybody Knows That I Am No Where Near As Brilliant As JKR And Could Never Come Close To Owning These Characters.

---

I lifted my head. _Someone is going to pay for this_, I thought as I sat up. It was morning and I was lying on the wet grass near the lake. I blinked and looked around. There was another girl sitting with her back to me. I stood up, but my legs felt like jelly as I walked over to her. As I came closer, it startled me that she had red hair. Besides Ron, I was the only redhead at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me," I said politely. The girl looked up and I noticed that she was actually older than me and not a girl at all. And her eyes were sparkling emeralds, just like Harry's.

She frowned. "Do I know you?" It didn't come out as rude, but rather curiously, mixed with a little surprise.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," I said.

"I thought that there was only one Weasley, and that's a second year boy," she said.

"No, I'm quite sure we're older than that," I said, giving her a weird look. She looked even more surprised.

"Older? We're? What on earth are you talking about?" she said, a slight panic raising her voice.

"Look, I just need to find my friends, so if you don't mind, I'm going inside," I said harshly and turned on my heels to head toward the large oak doors. A few seconds later, she was directly behind me.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that," she said forcefully. She was really starting to irritate me.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Head Girl and I know everyone inside and out of Hogwarts and I have no memory of another redheaded girl attending."

I snorted. "Some Head Girl you are," and kept walking right past her. Suddenly, something grabbed my ankle and I tripped, flying toward the ground. I pushed myself up.

"You're going to be sorry you did that," I hissed.

"Am I?" she fired back, sounding rather stuck up. And in an instant, her pretty face was covered in flying boogies. Satisfied, I turned and ran inside.

---

Immediately, I knew something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

"Ginny!" someone called out. Thank Merlin someone knew my name.

"Harry!" I called back and he came running to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Where are we?"

"We're at Hogwarts, that's for sure," Harry answered, looking around.

"Well, yeah, but something's off."

"You're right. I think we should go talk to McGonagall."

I followed behind him, and after a few moments, I reached forward and grabbed his hand. He didn't look at me, but squeezed my hand.

We finally arrived at the large gargoyle. Harry tried the password, but it didn't work. We both started naming off random things McGonagall could've used, but nothing worked. Harry got so desperate that he started using candy names. And to both of our great surprise, the gargoyle sprang aside.

Harry pushed open the door and let out a gasp. I myself screamed before I covered my mouth.

There, sitting in front of us, looking quite young and very much alive was Albus Dumbledore.

---

"Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

I had been staring at him dumbstruck for the last few moments. Harry seemed to regain sanity before me though.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he repeated and I noticed that the usual sparkle in his eyes had diminished somewhat, though it was still there.

"You're alive!" I squeaked.

"What gave you the idea I wasn't?" Dumbledore asked, amusement in his voice.

"But, you're…I mean, uh...what year is it?" Harry sputtered.

"March of 1978," Dumbledore replied, his eyebrows rising. "Why do you ask?"

"We're…er…from 1997, sir," Harry told him. Dumbledore's face didn't change, though his eyes revealed some shock.

"From the future? I admit that I did not think time travel this far back was possible. I'm guessing you are a Potter, though your eyes suggest otherwise, and you, my dear, are a Weasley, though a girl has not been born to that family for many years. How fascinating."

"Sir, there was a girl on the grounds who said that there was another Weasley attending, in his second year. Would that be my brother, Bill?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a second year William Weasley. And I offer my congratulations on the soon expected birth of their fourth child."

I took an intake of breath. The twins weren't even born yet. How far back exactly did we go?

"Sir, does that mean my parents are here?" Harry asked timidly.

"That would depend on your parents," he answered, "Certainly James Potter, am I correct? And Miss Lily Evans; I see her eyes staring back at right at this moment."

"Yes sir," Harry replied softly. I felt myself go pale. Harry had his mother's eyes and the red haired girl that irritated me had his eyes. What have I done?

"Were there others with you?"

Harry and I looked at each other. "We don't know," I stated.

"Have you told anyone your identities, besides Miss Evans?"

"Not me," I replied.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't see anyone."

"Lucky for you, it's early in the morning and no one besides Miss Evans would have been up. We are now faced with a few problems. You do not want to be recognized for it might change your futures. Now then, would you like to change your name, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir, I think it would be best if I kept my name," Harry answered.

"Then we will have to change your appearance," Dumbledore replied wearily. "Do you have a preference on your hair or eye color?"

As I watched them debate, my heart sank further into my stomach. I had hexed Harry's dead mother. This would not turn out good on my part. And now they wanted to change the way Harry looked. Well, sorry if I like the way he looks now. His hair is perfect and his eyes are perfect.

"Ginny, how would I look as a blond?" Harry's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Honestly, you'd look like Malfoy," I replied. "Change it to brown and your eyes blue."

Harry nodded. "That sounds fine."

With a few waves of his wand, Dumbledore managed to make Harry look completely different. I wasn't sure if I liked it, but he was barely recognizable.

"What are we going to do about Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Miss Weasley has already been seen as she is and given out her name, so there is nothing we can do about her, except say she is a cousin to Arthur Weasley who attended in France at Beauxbatons. Can you manage a French accent, my dear?"

I pulled a face. "Living with Fleur as long as I did, I believe I can make it sound quite real." Harry laughed.

"Now we must find out if anyone else from your time has come with you. Do you have any suggestions?"

"The map," Harry said at once. Then it dawned on him. "I don't have it in this time, but I have a pretty good idea where it is. The only problem would be getting it."

"Do what you must, but remember not to give away yourself. Good day, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley."

After we left, I pulled Harry aside.

"Where iz ze map?" I asked, practicing my accent. Harry smirked slightly, and then became serious.

"Somewhere with the Marauders, but I don't know how I'm going to get it," he admitted.

"Zat iz what I am 'ere for, no?" I replied with a grin, "Merlin, that's going to get annoying."

"You sound just like Fleur."

"Shut it."

"I thought you were a proper Beauxbatons girl," Harry teased.

"Even a proper girl must stand up for herself," I said ferociously.

Harry laughed.


	3. The Unknown People

Forever Gone

The Unknown People

---

Disclaimer: Do I Really Need To Go Over This Again? I Do Not Own. End Of Story.

---

I was fuming I'll admit. Who does that girl think she is? I'm Head Girl for Merlin's sake! The nerve of some people.

I was so mad I wasn't watching where I was going. As I was rounding a corner I ran smack into a tall thing. Mumbling that I was sorry, I looked up to see who it was.

It was a male version of that girl, except he was taller and had blue eyes and longer nose. He looked thoroughly confused and surprised.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"No, I'm Lily Evans, and you are?"

"Ron Weasley," he replied, looking even more confused.

"Another Weasley? I thought there was only the one!"

"One? No, I haven't graduated yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" he repeated.

"I have no idea anymore!" I screeched. He looked offended and opened his mouth to say something, but I was in too bad of a mood to care and I walked right past him. A few seconds later, another girl I didn't know emerged from a broom closet. She looked extremely tussled and her hair was a big frizzy mess. She straightened up and pulled her hair up quickly with a rubber band from around her wrist.

"Excuse me," I called out to her. She looked up and her eyes grew wide like a deer's and they matched the color too.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hermione Granger," she replied timidly, covering the front of her robes with her arms.

"I'm Lily Evans, the Head Girl and I want to know what's going on here and why there are three unknown people randomly showing up."

"Perhaps we could talk to Dumbledore first," she said, slightly stronger and crossing her arms.

"Or you could just tell me why there are two other redheads running around."

She blinked. "Ron and Ginny?"

"Yes, now please explain."

"I have to talk to Dumbledore first," she repeated stubbornly.

"My foot you do."

"Lily, please, just trust me."

I looked her in the eye. They were perfectly round, and a pretty brown color. They showed signs of intelligence, of course, but they were tired and seemed old. Like they had seen so much more than a normal girl her age should. Like she had seen nightmare after nightmare.

"All right, but if I get in trouble, it's your fault," I finally gave in.

She smiled. "Of course, I take full responsibility."

"Good," I replied. Today was just not off to a good day. As we made our way back the way I came, we came across the red haired boy again, Ron. Hermione threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly. I stood off to the side, examining my fingernails while they discussed something in low tones. I cleared my throat and both heads snapped up.

"Do you want to talk to the Headmaster or not?" I asked. I'm sorry, but I was in no mood to be nice. I had been hexed, made to take unknown people around the castle and I still had to finish my Care of Magical Creatures project, all before breakfast. This was not starting off as good day. The only upside was that I had not run into Potter or any members of his gang, though I must say, I wouldn't have minding running into Remus right about now. He could show them to Dumbledore's office and I could leave and finish my project. But no, just when I want them to show up, they don't. Figures.

"Yes please," Hermione said politely.

I sighed and made my way to the Head's office. Turning the last corner, I managed to run into someone. Again.

This time, I knew who it was. Unfortunately.

"Evans!"

"Potter," I huffed. Like I said, he had the worst timing.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking these people to the Head's office, so if you don't mind, we'll be off," I said. Potter peered over my shoulder at Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you," I said carelessly.

"Aw, Evans, what did I do to deserve that?"

"Maybe if you had a Time Turner you'd know," I responded. I heard the Hermione girl take a sharp intake of breath. I pushed past Potter and kept walking. I glanced behind to find him following.

"Bugger off Potter," I said, stopping outside the gargoyle that guarded the Head's office.

"No, I'm Head Boy and I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on!" I said. He really wasn't helping my mood right now. Not a bit. "Sugar Quill!" I screamed at the hideous gargoyle. I pushed the door open and entered Dumbledore's office.

"Professor, these two wanted to talk to you," I said quickly. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish a project, so if you'll excuse me."

"Not a problem, Miss Evans. Thank you for helping them."

I nodded and left. What I didn't notice until he spoke up was that Potter had followed me out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I swung around to face him. "Do you seriously want to know?"

"Yes," he said honestly.

"Ack. It doesn't matter. Just…don't bother me today, I'm not in the mood."

"All right, whatever you wish," he replied and walked away.

Did Potter just agree to leave me alone?


	4. The Greasy Haired Git

Forever Gone

The Greasy Haired Git

---

Disclaimer: This Is Really Starting To Get Repetitive. I, Once Again, Do Not Own.

---

The blank parchment stared before me. Waiting for me write something on it. So I did.

"THIS IS THE STUPIDEST HOMEWORK ASSINGMENT EVER."

I think I got the point across.

Remus, I think, didn't.

"Sirius, you can't hand this in," he said.

"Watch me," I replied, leaning my chair on the back two legs and setting my feet up on the table.

"You'll fail," he warned.

I gave him thumbs up. "Then I fail."

"You don't want that, do you?"

I sighed. "Unlike you, Moony, I could care less about school. After I graduate, I'm touring the world on my motorbike. I don't think I'll need to know how to make a love potion strong enough to last more than week."

He shrugged. "You never know…."

I snorted. Which seemed to be just strong enough to knock my chair unbalanced and make it fall backwards, causing me toppled backwards, head over feet. As I emerged, I saw Moony was shaking with laughter.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I growled.

"In fact, I do," he replied with deep breaths. I narrowed my eyes and lunged at him from my side of the table, making the whole table turn on its side and me crash into the wall behind Remus.

He was laughing even harder.

"You'll have to get up earlier than that to take down a werewolf," he said.

"You can't stay awake forever," I snarled, pushing the parchment and books off me.

The portrait door swung open and huffy looking Lily Evans walked in. She took one glance around the room and at us and just shook her head.

"I don't have time for this," she said and marched up the steps to her dormitory.

Remus and I exchanged looks. What was that about?

---

"JAMES!" I yelled down the corridor. James' head poked around the corner.

"You rang?" he called back.

"What's wrong with Evans?" I asked, jogging over to him, Remus behind me.

"Bad day," he said simply.

"Isn't every day a bad day with her?" I joked.

"No, not really," James answered with a shrug.

"Whatever," I shrugged it off. "Where were you this morning?"

"With Evans. Apparently, there are some new students."

"Really? How many?" Remus interrupted.

"Two, to my knowledge, maybe more."

"Girls?" I asked.

James grinned. "A boy and girl. Our age. The boy looked like the Weasley kid."

I groaned. "Another Weasley?"

"Yup."

"Joy."

We walked down to the Great Hall together. Peter was there already, piling his plate full of food. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but what made us stop and stare was the girl sitting across from him.

She was gorgeous.

No lie.

Her hair was flaming red – redder than Evans and longer. It was mess right now, but it probably looked better usually. Her face was dotted with cute freckles and she had a wide, smile that showed off her perfectly straight teeth.

Sitting next to her was a boy a little taller than her. His hair was muddy brown color and he had large round glasses. Behind them, was a sparkling bright blue color that I could see all the way on the other side of the Hall. And he was looking at the girl with The Look. The Look is the look James gives Lily. And wouldn't you know, she was giving it right back.

Bugger.

A bloke can hope though, can't he?

Guess not, seeing as their hands were interlaced under the table.

James was the first to snap out of the trance. He tugged on my sleeve and jerked me forward.

James and Remus sat down on one side of Peter and I on the other.

"Hello. I'm James Potter," James said politely.

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black, at your service," I chimed in.

"And I'm guessing you've already met Peter," James added, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

The muddy haired boy's face tightened and his jaw clenched. No one else seemed to notice though.

"I am Ginny Veasley," the girl said with a thick French accent.

"Harry Potter," the boy said softly.

"Potter?" James asked clearly confused.

"Weasley?" piped up a voice from down the table. "Did someone call me?"

Ginny let out a gasp. A small red haired boy looked around curiously.

"_Bonjour_! You must be my cousin! Vhat a vonderful and glorious day zis is for me!" she called out, wrapping the little boy in a hug.

"Do I know you?" The young Weasley boy asked her.

"_Oui_, you silly boy! I am your cousin from France! Surely your vather has told you? No? Shame on him zen! I will haff a vord vith him soon!"

"Whatever you say," the boy said, walking away. I noticed Ginny's mood turned foul, though she smiled on.

That was one thing I was good at, picking up people's moods. It must have something to do with my Animagi form, a dog, but I think I've always been good at it. I always knew when to avoid my mother or father and when was a good time to get away with something. Or when James was feeling down about Lily and I just "happened" to acquire some Firewhiskey.

Apparently, this Harry Potter bloke noticed too, because he held her hand again and looked at her knowingly.

_What_ she sees in him, I will probably never find out.

I also noticed that the bloke kept staring at all of us in turn. First James, then me, then Remus and finally Peter, to which he gave his most revolted look to. It made me burn inside, the way he could just not like Peter because of how he looked. For that was clearly why he giving the same loathing look that we gave Snivellus day in and day out.

Speaking of…

"OY! SNIVELLUS!" I called out as the greasy hair git shuffled in. His head snapped up and he instantly plunged his hand inside his pocket.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I simply wanted to introduce you to our new friends here. This is Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."

The look on his face was priceless.

I swear to Merlin I thought he was going to wet himself.

_Oh, no, not another Potter! Whatever shall I do? _I could see it running through his mind.

But his gaze was rested on Ginny.

What was he…

Oh no.

First Evans, now Ginny?

"All right, Snivellus, show's over. Go back to the rest of your little friends."

"Don't tell me what to do," he hissed.

"I'll tell you whatever I please," I snarled.

"Stop it, Sirius," James said. I turned to him, totally and completely surprised.

You could've knocked me over with a feather.

He was totally serious.

And that's not a pun, I swear.

He was actually sticking up for that greasy haired git.

What was going on in this world?


	5. Unjustified Truths

Forever Gone

Unjustified Truths

---

Author's Notes: gah…I know there's some fragments below, but please remember that it's someone's thought. And I'm sorry about not telling you right away who it is and about not making them long enough, but I'm having enough trouble as it is just making them that long. I enjoyed writing the last chapter and I'm hoping they'll get longer as the plot thickens, but remember, I'm still at the beginning. Right now, I'm just introducing the characters so you'll be able to recognize who's talking and who it's about without me telling you. I hope that answered some questions.

Disclaimer: Not Mine Not Ever As Much As I Wish It To Be So.

---

_Severus Snape_

---

What was he doing?

_What_ was _he_ doing?

Clearly, Black had no clue either. Not that that was unusual. He never knew what was going on.

Oh, and here come the Mudblood to my rescue again. Can she not take a hint and realize that I don't need her help?

But that other girl…she was pureblood. I could tell. She was poor though, not well respected. And most definitely not French; she was British through and through.

I narrowed my eyes. Her and that other Potter were not to be trusted. Not just because they were sitting with Potter and Black, but also because they were lying through their teeth. The other Potter had a spell on him to change his hair and eye color. It was so obvious, I'm surprised Lupin didn't pick it up, the half-breed.

"Potter! Leave him alone!" the Mudblood shouted. This made me laugh inside. He didn't do anything (today at least) and the girl he was so in love with was yelling him at him.

There's no such thing as love.

That was his problem, he believed it, but there's no such thing.

"I'm sorry," Potter said. And for a fraction second, I almost believed him.

Almost.

"What do you care?" I sneered.

"Yeah?" Black joined in. He can't stand being quite for more than a few seconds. But there was also the fact that he was agreeing with something I said. Sound the trumpets; the world was turning upside down.

"Just stop, Sirius, he didn't do anything," Potter said, not meeting anyone's eyes. I thought I heard a pin drop, it got so quiet. The Mudblood was looking at Potter in disbelief, as was everyone else.

Something sparked behind the Mudblood's eyes. It was same something that sparked both Potter's eyes. Except the other Potter was looking murderously at both Pettigrew and myself.

I turned and walked away. What did they care, the arrogant gits? Besides to make my life a living hell, nothing. Not that I needed their help.

I slipped out of the Great Hall with nothing to eat, as usual. If I would have stuck around, I'm sure I would've been hexed, no mater what Potter said.

I made my way down to the dungeons – my favorite one. If I ever taught here, which I doubt for I hate it here, I would use this room. It was large and dark and cold, just enough to scare those little weaklings.

I had set up my cauldron down here, the shelves aligned with my ingredients. There was something…relaxing about mixing potions and watching them turn colors and the fumes they emitted. My mother had been good at potions, but I am great. There is none that can match my natural skill for it.

Except, maybe, the Mudblood. And I hate her for it. She wouldn't irritate me as much as she does if she was horrible at potions. But for the one thing I was great at, I still had to compete for top marks.

Realistically, I was great. She was just intelligent. If there were no books to teach her, she wouldn't be half as great as I. Slughorn doesn't seem to realize that though. Forever I am shunned, even if I get it done in half the time she does. Always praise for the Mudblood, none for the natural.

The more I would think about it, the more it enraged me.

I stabbed the beetle toes with my knife. _Stupid_. _Pathetic_. _Mudblood_. Every insult I could think of whirled through my mind as I stabbed.

The door swung open and I froze, mid stab. It was the "French" girl, the one with red hair. She looked startled to see me.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. She frowned.

"I vas just looking for ze bathroom. Care to direct me?" she spat out.

"You're not French, so you can stop with the accent, it's hurting my ears."

"Vhat are you talking about?" she asked, but her face was turning red.

"You can't fool me, you're not of this time, are you?"

"I haff no idea vhat you are talking about, so I shall be going. Ta ta," she said, disappearing through the door.

Bingo.

---

I emerged from the dungeon a few hours later, a vial of the Truth Potion safely in my pocket. I already had three other vials full in my trunk, but this one was to keep on at all times now. Along with a few others, for protection, of course.

I found Narcissa in the common room, sitting as elegant as any young lady should, a book perfectly positioned in her hand to show off the large emerald on her left ring finger. She glanced up as I entered.

"Good morning, Severus," she said coolly, taking time to place her bookmark in her book and carefully close it.

"I wish I could say the same to you, Narcissa," I told her, just as coolly.

"My dear cousin again?" she asked, venom seeping through her voice.

"Unfortunately," I answered.

"My aunt has disowned him as of last year. He is no longer the Black heir. Regulus has taken his place," she informed me, her blue eyes wide.

"The idiot. He will not last long enough to become the master of the House of Black."

"Nay, he will not. He lacks Sirius' talents and charm."

"They are both idiots," I snarled, not wanting to admit the truth. Narcissa fixed her gaze on me.

"You cannot deny Sirius' brilliance, Severus. He does have it, but he lacks what Regulus does not, and that is the passion for power, to rid the world of the unworthy."

"His souls is as black as his name, no better than his family," I spat.

Narcissa didn't even blink. "My family, you mean. He just wanted to be different and he pushed too far. Now he caught like a fly in the web of weakness, which will surely be his downfall."

"Surely," I sneered. A cold smile formed on her pink lips.

"The plans have already been set in motion. Soon, Severus, soon he shall regret ever leaving my family. Soon, he shall regret everything."

"Not soon enough."

"Bellatrix has informed me that it will be sooner than you think. We almost have him on our side."

"Stupid boy," I sighed.

"Fortunately," she agreed, nodding.

I smirked. "Very fortunate for us."

---

Author's Notes: okay, I know this was REALLY short, but YOU try portraying Snape! It's not an easy feat, I tell you! The only upside is that the next chapter will be up soon and I WILL make it longer, even if it kills me! Any suggestions for the next chapter?


	6. Masking of the Moon

Forever Gone

Masking of the Moon

---

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and everything and then there's the part of making it long (though it may not be that long) and trying to make it sound good and then I kind of lost interest and wrote bits and pieces and finally decided that I need to move on. How frustrating.

I suppose you can tell by the title whose narrating, but I'll say anyway.

Disclaimer: Nay, it's not mine. sigh 

---

Remus Lupin 

---

I sighed. Tactless: one of flaws that both James and Sirius shared. Or so I had thought. James seemed to have caught on during the summer. But Sirius seemed utterly lost as always. As naturally brilliant as he is, you'd think _he'd_ think before he spoke, but no, whatever pops into his mind instantly pops out of his large mouth.

Don't get me wrong, I'd follow Sirius to hell and back, but sometimes, I can't help but want to punch him. I think that James was pretty close to doing so also. And I must admit that I was surprised when he had stood up for Snape. None more so then Lily Evans, I suppose, but everyone was. James Potter, standing up for Severus Snape, defying his own best friend? It was unthinkable.

The whole world was turning upside down with the arrival of these two strangers.

Make that _four_.

Another boy and another girl walked into the Great Hall. The boy looked identical to Ginny Weasley and could pass for her brother. The girl was rather short and had curly brown hair and soft doe eyes. They were walking very close together and I could see that she was holding his hand. How odd that the four new students all knew each other and were all dating each other? The probability was close to none.

They sat down and exchanged smiles with Harry and Ginny. The boy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Ginny.

"Ronald! 'Ow vonderful it iz zat you are 'ear with me! Dear cousin!" she seemed to be implying something. Ronald (I'm assuming that it is his name) looked utterly confused, but the brown-haired girl elbowed him and his mouth clamped shut. She smiled at us.

"Hello there, I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself. Granger…where have I heard that name before?

"Ron Weasley," Ron added through a mouthful of toast. Hermione wrinkled her nose slightly as he sprayed spit, but continued to look at us.

"I'm Remus Lupin," I said politely. Her grin widened for some reason and she gave me a knowing look. It made me feel uneasy, I admit, that she already knew who I was.

"James Potter," James offered, also politely. Ron choked on his eggs, but Hermione's kind eyes remained unchanged. She softly patted Ron on the back as he calmed down.

"Sirius Black," Sirius grunted. His eyes were practically glued to Ginny who seemed oblivious, but Harry noticed. I could tell his was slightly angry, but was repressing it and grinned nonetheless.

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter piped up. Harry's grin turned instantly into a scowl, Ginny's head snapped up, Hermione's kind eyes grew cold and Ron's face turned red, not with embarrassment, but anger.

"Please to meet you all," Hermione said coolly, her eyes not leaving Peter's face, who seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"When did you all get here?" Harry asked his friends.

"Shortly after you, I think," Hermione replied, her brow furrowing in concentration. Harry nodded.

"Where'd you turn up, mate?" Ron asked.

"Dungeons," Harry answered, his voice cold. Ron gave him a look of sympathy.

What was going on with these people? What in Merlin's name were they talking about? Only Ginny was quiet as she picked at her food. Sirius was eating his eggs with a spoon and seemed to be having trouble getting them into his mouth though he seemed not to notice. James was staring fixedly at the wall behind Harry, lost in thought. Peter was eating, as usual. Sometimes I wondered if I was the only sane one here. Honestly, everything seemed so trivial. There was something so much bigger out there than just this. Half of me was telling me to enjoy while I could, but the other half was telling me to grow up already and forget everything.

I had a mask, I'll admit, more than one. There was Remus Lupin mask, to cover what haunts me every month, with every full moon. It shows me for what I really am. The other covered the Remus Lupin mask, covering my emotions. I seemed to not feel, not feel anything, except this weariness that grows each day. My bones ached with a pain that someone as young as myself should not feel.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's voice broke my thoughts. Her voice was so calm, so relaxing and her eyes were kind. No, I was not attracted to her in the way Sirius was obviously attracted to Ginny, but I did want to befriend her. She seemed fascinating.

"Nothing," I replied. Of course, the instant reply. Why should she want to know what I went through every bitter month? The curse.

Her eyes locked into mine. "Tell me the truth."

It was amazing how much she could understand. For all my life, I wanted someone to say that to me. Not even my closest friends had ever said that. That simple 'nothing' was suffice for them. Hermione, however, seemed to really care.

"Maybe some other time," I said with a small smile. She returned the smile encouragingly and went back to eating.

Charms was first. It was rather boring, I must say. There isn't much you can teach a group of soon to be graduates, except to go over what we've already learned. Us Marauders knew all of our books front and back for pranks, no less. Even little spells helped with the fine details and it was to our advantage to have them memorized.

Surprisingly, Ron, Harry and especially Hermione knew exactly what they were doing. Both Ron and Harry looked rather bored as they lazily flicked their wands at the cawing crows. Hermione seemed to be concentrating on her frog, but her eyes were glazed over as she muttered the spell over and over until the frog was permanently mute.

James sat at his and Sirius' table, leaning backwards slightly and his arms folded over his chest as he gazed into space. Sirius' head was held upright by his fist as he slept open mouthed.

Across the room, Lily Evans was peacefully flicking her wand at her crow, without saying a word. Her friends were chatting contently but Lily seemed to be deep in thought, as was Hermione and James.

Peter seemed to be opposite of everyone as his face was practically purple as he waved his wand hopelessly at our frog.

"Here, Peter, let me help you," I said, gripping his wrist and showing him how to properly use his wand. He nodded and squeezed his eyes together in frustration.

"_Silenco_!" he hissed and to his great surprise, the frog instantly stopped croaking. I grinned at him.

"I told you, you always had it in you," I informed him.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. "Remus, if I did something bad, would you forgive me?"

"Of course, Peter. We Marauder's must stick together," I replied carelessly.

"But if it was really bad, something that most people wouldn't forgive," he pressed.

I stopped. "It depends on what you've done, I suppose."

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"You can tell me, you know."

"Yes, I know," he answered quickly.

Poor Peter. Guilt ate away at him until it burst from him in tears and frustration. It was not a pleasant sight; let me tell you.

Lily suddenly looked over at James and smiled. James' head snapped up and the corner of his lips turned upward in a small smile. Lily giggled and averted her eyes, though James' lingered on her. She glanced up again and her smile grew.

"What?" she mouthed at him. He shook his head as his smile faded. He shook his head again and looked away, a strange look in his eyes. Lily's smile was cast downward into a fallen look. She looked utterly hopeless, as if she was drained of every happy feeling she ever felt. I nudged James.

"What was that about?" I asked him. James looked up through tired eyes.

"What was what about?" he asked.

"That thing with Lily just then," I replied patiently.

"Oh, that was nothing. She doesn't care."

"You'd be surprised," I said quietly.

"What was that?" James asked offhandedly.

"Nothing, nothing. I didn't say a word."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

I blinked. Last year, James would've pressed and persisted to get it out of me until I caved. Something happened to him over the summer, like a wake up call. It's funny because I can actually imagine him sleeping and the snapping awake as this brilliant new knowledge floods into his mind. I grinned to myself.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Finally, I was able to relax and fall asleep. The darkness consumed me and I gave myself up to it. There was no point in fighting it. Nightmares filled my head and I tried hard to block them out, oh how I tried. But no matter what I did, they came back and haunted me.

Someone was standing over me, shaking my shoulder. "Wake up Moony," he was saying. I groaned and thrust my hand up and hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards and yelled. I sat up and looked around groggily. Sirius was doubled over, clutching his face and I could see blood running in between his fingers. I was instantly alert.

"What happened?" I asked him, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

Sirius glared at me. "You punched me," he accused.

"I did that?" I said, stunned. Sirius scowled and nodded.

"Now fix it."

I picked my wand up from the bed stand and murmured the charm and his nose stopped bleeding. He took a deep breath through his nostrils and sighed.

"That's better," he said. "Now, to business. What say you to a little Marauding?"

I groaned. "Tonight, Sirius? I just fell asleep."

"I think Mrs. Norris needs to be reminded who really runs the school," Sirius said evilly and I eyed him.

"What did you have in mind?" I gave up. Curiosity killed the cat – er, wolf.

Sirius grinned. "Knew you'd back me up, Moony. Follow me."

Like the fool I am, I followed him. Though I didn't fail to notice that Peter and James were not with us.

"Where's the other two?" I asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think James would've wanted to come with. Something about him changed and he's not as fun anymore and I didn't want to wake Peter because he's been really stressing about exams. I knew you'd be willing though, and it wouldn't bother you that much if it was taking away from 'study time' or whatever the hell you call it."

I suppressed a smile. Sirius was good; I'll give him that.

We slipped skillfully around the corridors and turns, like the shadows we hid in. Sirius pulled back a tapestry and slipped behind it and after a short pause, I followed.

Waiting was the worst part of Marauding, but it was a good thing that we had a lot of patience for such things. I focused on sounds and though I could hear better than Sirius, he was listening also, because his head was tipped slightly to the side and his eyes wide and unblinking.

And then we heard her. Mrs. Norris was coming from the west corridor and coming closer to us. I signaled to Sirius and he nodded, crouching low to the ground and transforming silently. I carefully entwined my fingers in the tapestry, making as little movement as physically possible.

I jerked the tapestry to open in and in that moment I realized that it wasn't Mrs. Norris, but a girl. I knew as my arms moved toward me. But I was too late.

Sirius growled and sprung forward. He hit the girl with full force and pinned her down. I instantly rushed forward as Sirius transformed back and rolled off her. He jumped up and took off down the corridor. I called for him, but he didn't look back.

I looked down at the girl. It was Hermione Granger. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open in surprise. I revived her without thinking.

"What happened?" was the first reaction. Not even her eyes opened before the words started pouring out.

"You were knocked over by a suit of armor," I invented quickly. No need to tell her the truth.

"I was? I could've sworn I heard a growl."

"No, I was coming out of that tapestry there, see it? And I saw as it fell on you. I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

She smiled and I pulled her up in a standing position.

"What are you doing up so late anyway?" I asked her.

She flushed. "Studying in the library."

"I see."

At that moment, a loud yell sounded down the corridor Sirius had run down. And lo and behold, he came running toward, nearly knocking both of us over.

"RUN YOU FOOLS!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Hermione and I looked at each other. Then we heard him. Filch was yelling some obscene words that I don't care to repeat. I pulled Hermione up and we sprinted down the corridor after Sirius. Hermione was a fast runner, I noted. I myself am very fast, due to the wolf in me, and normally have to slow down so the other's can keep up with me. But if we ever need bait, it's normally me or Peter chosen, depending on the situation. I didn't really need to slow down as much as I usually with her though and we soon caught up with Sirius.

As soon as we were back in common room, Sirius burst out laughing. I grinned and Hermione's mouth twitched upward.

"What did you do?" I asked him curiously.

"I found Mrs. Norris," he said evilly. Hermione's eyes grew wide in shock.

"I should give you a detention! Five points from Gryffindor!" she hissed.

We stared at her.

"Only prefects can do that," Sirius said, squinting at her.

"Only Heads can take away points," I added, also puzzled. Her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry – I could do that where I come from," she mumbled. "I'm off to bed, goodnight!"

Sirius and I exchanged glanced.

What an odd girl.

---

A/N: Somewhat easier to write than the last chapter, I'll admit.

Reviews?? Suggestions??


	7. Bittersweet Memories

Forever Gone

Bittersweet Memories

---

Author's Notes: Well, I do believe this is the longest chapter I have written. Be grateful. No, I'm kidding. It was fun writing, seeing as this is one my favorite characters. Plus, making my own. Anyway, read && review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone or anything in this story, except, of course, Nora Lennox. (Don't ask, just read.)

---

_James Potter_

---

The soft white fluff floated outside the window in the morning light that streamed through the pane and made the dust danced around in swirls. I propped my elbow on the sill and gazed out at the beauty of snow. Winter was a wonderfully fun time for me; I absolutely loved it. My nosed was pressed against the cold glass, but I didn't care. Overnight the trees had turned from brown to pure white and the dead grass had a white blanket. My eyes scanned the forest line and there, near the edge, was a unicorn scraping its horn against a tree, its breath making little puffs of warm air in the cold. I smiled slightly at it even though it would never see it.

I pulled the crimson blanket around my shoulders as I scooted as close as I could to the window. Cold air streamed in, making me shiver. My glasses hit the window frame and I took them off and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I couldn't see a thing, but for some reason, that didn't bother me today. I set them on my bed and continued to look at the endless white wonderland that lay before me.

I think I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Sirius' thundering footsteps coming toward me. I jerked awake; rubbing the side of my face was pressed against the window as I slept.

Sirius and Remus burst into the room, both gasping for breath. I heard Peter fumbled with the hangings on the bed before finally managing to yank them out and sticking his round face out in bewilderment and anger.

"What's going on?" he demanded irritably.

"Flitch – Mrs. Norris – Hermione – prank – run away – almost caught," Sirius gasped out. He collapsed on his bed and Remus bent over, resting his hands above his knees, taking in deep breathes before straightening up and looking as though nothing at all had happened. He sat down on my bed and elaborated on everything Sirius had managed to spit out. It would've been funny – last year. I couldn't even pull off a good fake smile. Not that anyone noticed. Remus was looking at Peter funny, as though he had just seen him for the time and Sirius seemed to have passed out. I turned my head around and stared out the window again.

A song started suddenly and everyone turned to look at Sirius, who had pulled out a small radio and had turned it on. It was a sad, slow piano melody. The way the music rose and slowed and sped up reminded of _her_. I didn't want to think of _her_, but almost everything reminded me of _her_.

I jumped up and grabbed my clothes that were lying on my trunk and practically ran out of the room. I showered and dressed and even attempted to flatten my hair. I got so frustrated I pulled out a bottle of gel that Sirius keeps under the sink for those days when he wears a ponytail and used a large amount to flatten the front of it, though that one spot in the back still stood up. I glared at it angrily and then I realized I didn't have my glasses on. I was surprised in myself that I had forgot about them until now and that I hadn't even noticed. I walked out of the bathroom and ran right into a short girl with mounds of curly blond hair piled on top of her head. I stepped back, feeling myself blush and apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she said, her voice as clear as a wind chime. I looked up into her eyes. She didn't look familiar to me, so she must've be a year younger. Her eyes were clear blue, the color of a summer sky. Her eyelashes were unusually long and she looked up through them shyly.

"What's your name?" I asked her curiously. Her round pink lips turned upward.

"Nora Lennox," she answered.

"James Potter," I said and rose my right hand to shake hers. Her smile widened. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"No, I don't think you have," she stated this as a fact, not accusatory. "You look different this morning. Did you do something to your hair?"

I blushed again. "I tried something new."

"I see. Where are your glasses?"

I blinked in realization. I had forgot why I left the bathroom. "That's a good question. If I knew, they'd be on my face."

She laughed. Her laugh sounded like silver bells. "I won't keep you. I'll see you later, then?"

She said it like a question and didn't move. She was waiting for my answer.

"Of course," I said, finally returning her smile. It was the one I had been using since the end of last year. It resembled my real one, but only I could tell the difference because I knew what to look for. I hadn't really smiled since _she_ had told me that I was a beetle. _She_ had laughed too.

"All right, bye then," she skipped away. Her robes swung gracefully around the floor and disappeared around the corner.

I turned and walked back toward the dormitory. That was the longest conversation I've had in a while, come to think of it. My thoughts didn't turn from her until I walked through the door and saw that everything was exactly the same as when I had left, except the song was different, thank Merlin. It was the Weird Sisters, Sirius' favorite.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" I asked, calling unwanted attention to myself.

Peter shook his head, Sirius rolled his eyes, but Remus' expression went from confusion to shock. He jumped up like I had just electrocuted him. He stared at the spot on my bed where he had been sitting. There, broken in two, were my glasses.

"James, I'm sorry, I can fix them," Remus said quickly, picking them up.

"No," I said quickly, taking a stride toward him. "Don't bother."

I snatched my glasses and dashed out of the dormitory. I didn't want anyone to fix them. The last time they'd been fixed was by _her_ and I wanted it to stay that way.

I could ask her, you know. To fix my glasses that is. She might do it too, but that would mean I'd have to talk to her and I might end up saying something stupid. She might even ask why I didn't have Remus do it or something. Might as well just walk around blind for the rest of my life. Not that anyone would notice.

"James!" I heard a silvery voice call. I turned around automatically. Little Nora Lennox was running toward me from down the corridor, waving a small sheet of parchment. She caught up with me with ease, her pale cheeks pink from running.

"This came for you at breakfast," she said, sticking out the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please come to my office as soon as you possibly can. I have something I wish to discuss with you and a few other selected students. _

_Many Thanks,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Why would Dumbledore owl this to me?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe he didn't want certain people to know," Nora said lightly. I looked down at her in surprise. I had forgot she was there.

"Do you know who all got one?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I think your friends, a few girls in your year, and those four new students."

I squinted at her. "How do you know?"

She shrugged again. "I'm observant."

She was strange, that I'll admit. She seemed to know everything. Why hadn't I ever seen her before? It was strange, like she arrived with the new students, but she couldn't have because she's obviously seen me before.

"Walk with me?" I asked, surprising myself. It seemed I took her by surprise too but she smiled widely.

"Of course," she replied.

We walked side by side down the corridors, talking sometimes or just listening to each other's silence. It was uncomfortable – for me at least. She didn't seem to mind it either. But after a few moments she would ask me questions – about my friends, my family, what I liked, what I didn't, those types of things.

"So how are you Lily doing?" she asked suddenly. I stopped dead in my tracks and had to remind myself to breath. I didn't want to talk about _her_.

"There's nothing going on between Lily and me. She has made that perfectly clear year after year," I asked breezily, as if it didn't bother me, even though saying _her_ name out loud was the hardest thing I've done all year.

"I was just wondering. She's been looking at you funny lately, you know?" she stated tactfully.

"How do you reckon?"

"Oh, I dunno, like she's never quite looked at you before. Like she's seeing you for the first time."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked nervously.

"It depends on the situation," she said, looking up at me sideways. "But for you, I think it's a good thing."

"Oh," was all I could muster. I wanted to say something else, but what else was there to say?

"Speaking of," Nora muttered, stopping.

"What?" I asked her, also coming to a halt.

"Nothing," she said quickly, flashing me a grin. "You'll thank me later." She took a deep breath and pushed me sideways into a suit of amour. Normally, that would've been difficult if you look at her size against mine, but I was taken by utter surprise and crashed right into it, falling over and having the helmet land on my head.

"Nora!" I yelled angrily, lifting the shield up off the helmet so I could see. But Nora was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, Lily was standing in front me, looking at me curiously.

"James Potter, what in Merlin's name are you doing down there?" she said, her eyes silently laughing.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I muttered, attempting to get up, but managed to make the suit next to me fall over, making more stuff fall on top of me. Clearing everything away from my face, I heard Lily laughing.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I said angrily, trying to get up again.

She stopped laughing. "Let me help," she said quickly.

She started pulling everything off me, though she did it with effort. These suits of amour are not light.

Soon we were standing side by side, facing the two repaired suits.

"Whose Nora?" Lily asked quietly.

"Nora Lennox," I said. Lily looked at me funny right then.

"Isn't she dating that Xeno Lovegood from Ravenclaw?" she asked, her eyes cold.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I just met her yesterday."

"So you're hanging out with a girl you just met? That's not like you, James."

I was starting to get angry. "How do you do what I'm like?" I asked sharply. "It's not like you ever cared enough to know."

I turned on my heels and walked away from the girl I swore that I would marry someday, though now I'm sure why I ever thought that.

---

"You know, Lily's been looking quite miserable the last couple of weeks," Nora said discreetly, scratching out something on her parchment with the overlarge quill in her tiny hand. We had been spending more and more time together as time went on. I had not spoken a word to Lily since the incident and neither had she.

Remus and Sirius noticed that I was spending less time with them and more with Nora. Remus thought it was good for me to move on, Sirius took it as a personal insult and Peter seemed to be avoiding me anyway, so it didn't really matter. Sirius started making up excuse why I had to stay with him and not go and meet with Nora, but Remus always had something to get me out of it or cover up for me when Sirius' back was turned and I would go running off somewhere with her. Sirius would be furious with Remus, but somehow always found it hard to stay mad at him, like all of us.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I said airily. It became easier and easier to talk about _her_ the more Nora brought up her name.

"Yes, it looks as if someone just told her that her pet died or something," she answered loftily, turning a page in her book and proceeding to write even more down on that already long assignment.

"Are you going out with Xeno Lovegood?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

She looked up at me and blinked. "Yes, I am."

"Doesn't it bother him that you're spending so much time with me?" I asked. I knew it would make me mad.

"No, he knows I love him," she said matter-of-factly. I smiled at her words. To be as young as we are and know that you're in love is a miracle. I wish I had that. Nora smiled back and bent her head over her work again.

Minutes passed by quickly as we both worked hard. I don't remember a time when I put so much effort and thought into my homework. After a while, a quiet argument broke out behind a bookcase. I attempted to ignore it at first - it was just annoying me - but then I realized I recognized the voices.

"We need to find a way back! We can't just stay here! We're needed then, not now!" whispered the voice a female.

"How do you know that?" a furious male answered. "We could've been sent here for a reason! It couldn't have just been an accident!"

"Harry, I know you want to learn more about your parents, I really do, but we're risking exposure! Do you know the pressure of knowing what's going to happen and not doing anything about it? Having people constantly asking you what's going to happen? Can you really deal with that?" her voice was steadily getting squeakier.

"I can deal with a lot more than you think. Maybe we came back for a reason though, so we could save someone or stop something from happening."

"We've been over this before, don't you remember? In our third year when we had to use the Time Turner to save Sirius? You can't just meddle with the past otherwise you could change the future! Do you really want to go home and find out that you were never born? That Voldemort never lost power and he ruled the world? Is that what you want?" she hissed.

"Of course not!" he snapped.

Harry Potter immerged from behind the bookcase, looking quite angry and followed closely behind by Hermione Granger whose cheeks were flushed pink from arguing. Upon seeing us, Harry scowled and opened his mouth, but Hermione pushed him out the door.

"Sorry for the disturbance!" she called, closing the door with a snap.

Nora and I sat looking at each other for a few moments.

"What do you reckon that was all about?" I asked her.

"Merlin I should know," she said, furrowing her brow. "They made it sound like they were from the future or something. That boy looks uncannily like you, you know."

"No, he doesn't," I responded automatically, when in truth Harry really did. If his hair was black and his eyes hazel, we could pass for twins. We even shared the same surname.

"It's also funny that the second year Weasley never heard of his two 'cousins'. From what I've heard, that family is rather close knit, if you know what I mean."

"I suppose," I sighed. This whole conversation was making my brain throb, not to mention the homework.

"Hm. I wonder if this was ever actually proven," Nora mumbled, squinting at the text.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"According to _Herbs and Potions For The Over Thinkers_, they said that if you mix veela hair and a four-leaf clover together you'll get an explosive device far greater than chicken leg and colt's foot. Oh here, it says, '_this is only a hypothesis, as no one dares to try such a dangerous experiment. Please do NOT attempt, as results are unknown._' I do wonder…."

"Care to finish the thought out loud for the rest of us?" I asked impatiently.

"Would you care to try it with me?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Doesn't the book clearly say _not_ to do that?" I asked.

She grinned. "Has rules ever stopped the great James Potter before?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Well, come on then, we're wasting daylight!"

"_Now_?"

"When else? Come on, you're slower than a snail trying to play hopscotch. Let's go!"

I threw my stuff in my bag and rushed after her, a large grin spreading over my face. This was going to be interesting.

Or, it would've been if I hadn't had ran right into Lily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"My fault," I said coldly. She looked up into my eyes and I almost melted right then and there. All she had to do was look at me with her emerald eyes and she could melt the ice right off my heart.

"Hello Nora," she said hazily, looking beside me. Once again, I forgot I was with Nora. She was so small and easily forgotten. I felt bad every time I did this.

"Hello Lily," she said politely. "I'll meet you back in dormitory, James," she said to me, and skipped away down the corridor, leaving Lily and me alone.

"How've you been?" I asked her awkwardly.

She managed a weak smile. "As good as could be hoped. You've been spending a lot of time with Nora, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. Does that bother you?"

"No, I just thought that she had a boyfriend."

"She does, we're just friends."

"Oh," she said, looking down at her feet. I've never known Lily to be shy.

"Do you remember," she said suddenly, "end of term last year? On the train ride back to King's Cross?"

I smiled largely. "Hard to forget." She returned the smile.

---

_"Hurry Potter, we're going to miss the train!" Lily screamed, sprinting down the platform. The train had already starting moving, gaining in speed. I easily caught up with Lily and outran her, grabbing the pole on the caboose, and hauling myself up. _

_"Come on Evans!" I called, reaching my hand out to her. She picked up speed, but it was useless, she would never catch up. She was falling behind. She tripped and fell. _

_I did it without thinking. There was no time to think, no time for second-guessing. I jumped off and landed at the edge of the platform, my knees locking and falling right on the hard wood. I rolled away from the edge as the train clattered by, sparks flying. _

_I jumped up right away, searching for Lily's red hair. I saw her sitting where she had fallen, gazing at the retreating train. I rushed over to her, ignoring the pain in my right knee and elbow. _

_"Evans! Are you all right?" I asked right away, skidding to a stop and crouching next to her._

_"How are we going to get home?" she asked softly. _

_"Don't worry, we'll find a way."_

_"Potter, you're bleeding!" she shrieked, looking at my knee. I glanced down and saw a scarlet stain starting to appear. _

_"It's nothing," I said, straightening up. The pain was worse now, but no way I'd let Lily see it. _

_"Let's head to the Three Broomsticks and see if Rosmerta can help us."_

_We trudged over to the Three Broomsticks slowly because of my knee. Lily offered to fix it, but I said that it didn't hurt that much and not to bother. _

_Lily pushed open the door and held it open for me. She went behind the counter while I collapsed in a chair._

_"Roz! Roz, darling, where are you?" Lily called. I smiled despite myself. Rosmerta had just left Hogwarts the previous year and was very friendly with the girls still at Hogwarts, from all houses. She and Lily were especially good friends as Lily came and worked here for a few months during last summer and planned to again this summer as well as into our seventh year._

_"Lily, is that you?" Rosmerta's voice floated out from the cellar doorway. She appeared a few moments later, carrying several old bottles of Firewhiskey. _

_Rosmerta was certainly the most beautiful thing to pass through Hogwarts. She was a bit fuller than most women, but it suited her well. Her curly brown hair was always up with a few random strands hanging out. She had dark blue eyes that sparkled like Firewhiskey. Not a student or wizard could go to Hogwarts and not stop and see the famous Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks. _

_Lily came out from the doorway behind the counter and both women crushed each other in a massive hug. I thought for sure the bottles would've broken._

_"Lily, darling, why aren't you on the train? Why is James Potter with you?" she asked, her eyes dancing. _

_"We missed the train. James was trying to get me to go out with him again and he took too long," she said rolling her eyes. Rosmerta smiled and winked at me. I smiled back. It was hard not to. _

_"I got just the thing," she said smartly, pulling out two bottles of butterbeer. "Go ahead, take 'em. Merlin knows you two deserve something after running after that train. Why Mister Potter, you're bleeding! Come here and let me fix you up."_

_She dragged me over a bench and made me roll up my pant leg so she could examine my knee. It was worse than I thought, or at least looked that way. _

_"What did you do?" she asked, looking at me like I was stupid. _

_"I jumped off the train," I said loudly. _

_"What possessed you do something like that?" she asked incredulously. _

_"I couldn't leave Lily behind," I said sincerely._

_Rosmerta looked back at Lily who stood frozen next to counter, butterbeer in hand. She blushed._

_"You're such a beetle James Potter," she said. I laughed outright at that. Of all the things she's ever called me that was the strangest. Lily's mouth twitched and soon she was laughing me with. _

_Rosmerta just sat there, shaking her head and she directed her wand to patch up my knee and splint my elbow. _

_"You both are beetles," she said, joining in the laughter. _

---

"I still can't believe that Roz's broomsticks got us there faster than the train," Lily said, shaking her head.

"They're older than the school brooms, that's for sure. But it was fun, wasn't it?" I said.

A ghost of smile played across her lips. "I'm glad I was with you though. No one else would've jumped."

"I'll always jump for you, Evans," I said softly. She stared into my eyes and I stared back. She stepped closer to me, closer than she's ever been (on purpose, that is). I lowered my head. This is the moment I've always been waiting, ever since I first saw her and her fire braids under the Sorting Hat.

I hesitated, not knowing if this is what she wanted. She must've realized what I was thinking, because she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine.

An electric current swept through my body and made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. I wasn't in control of my body any more. My head was screaming to pull away, to stop, but my body wasn't listening.

She finally broke away, breathing hard. She didn't pull back, but stood with her head against my chest, and my arms still wrapped around her. I rested my cheek against the top of her head and inhaled the smell of wild lilies that was her hair. After a few moments, her head moved and she looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back and it was the first time I really meant it.

---

A/N: Reviews would be welcomed as well as suggestions, or hints as to who Nora might be (in my eyes at least). Hehe.


End file.
